


Dom has a allergy

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault the prompt was Dom has allergies





	Dom has a allergy

Dom and lofty were having a cuppa in the staff room on keller talking about something stupid when sacha came in.  
Lofty "morning"  
Dom "morning sacha"  
Sacha "morning, here are some cookies that I had left over, please save me from myself and eat them" dom took one out of the bag and started to eat it, lofty just shooked his head because dom could never turn down junk food.  
Lofty "so who made the cookies?"  
Sacha "I did, they were for rebecca but she couldn't come down this weekend after all"  
Lofty "you sound like you miss her"  
Sacha "of course I do, now she is off at university I never see her" just then dom started to cough and choke. Lofty react quickly by performing the Heimlich Manoeuvre but it didn't help, dom still couldn't enough air into his lungs. Dom was starting to pass out. Sacha yelled at lofty to get him into the recovery position before sacha ran to the crash trolley and pulled out a EpiPen praying that this was work. Sacha then ran back to dom to amidst it but it was already too late. Lofty just sat there rocking the body of his husband back and forward crying. Sacha broke down upon seeing this. It took about 5 minutes for someone to calm lofty down enough to get him to let dom go. The medical examinators report showed the dom had died due to a allergic reaction from the peanut cooking oil sacha had used. 

Lofty was with Carole placing flowers on dom's grave.  
Lofty "I can't believe he is gone, I keep expecting to wake up from this nightmare"  
Carole "I know sometimes I can't even get out of bed in the morning" lofty and Carole just stood the remembering dom. Just then lofty heard dom calling his name.   
Dom was trying to wake his husband from a deep sleep and when he did lofty just hugged him and started sobbing.  
Dom "hey what's wrong?"  
Lofty "just promise me that you will never eat cookies again"  
Dom "what? Why?"  
Lofty "please dom I can't lose you so just promise me"  
Dom "ok ok I promise just calm down" dom sat with lofty just holding him and lofty would not let go off his husband for the rest of the day because he was afraid that at any second dom would disappear.


End file.
